


all alone at the top.

by ImInevi_Bootiful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInevi_Bootiful/pseuds/ImInevi_Bootiful
Summary: 'home isn't a place but a person...'bullshit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	all alone at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first time i hope u guys enjoy :D

....Home.  
Techno's words repeated in his head, he paced inside the deep forest.

Where was home? The question remains with no answer.  
'Home is not a place but a person.' He recalled the saying, does this mean he's homeless? Well, no? Maybe, he paused.  
He shook his head, no.

He had Sapnap...but Sapnap hates him, George? George is long gone, he's with El Rapids now, and it hurts him, too deep for his liking. He had Punz and Sam, they were there he supposed, but they do not deserve that, they don't deserve to be rebounds. They weren't innocent but they were nice....unlike him.

He ruined lives and blamed it on everyone else, no wonder his best friends left him.

How, he pondered his hand resting underneath his jaw. How will he get them back?

The Dream Team.

He chuckled, remembering them messing around, fighting, shooting each other.

His mind wondered.

Patches.

How Sapnap adored Patches.

Shoes.

How George always made fun of his shoes.

It hurts.

Too much, heart beating loud and fast, darkness consumes him.


End file.
